


烟

by MAXBB



Category: mic男团
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB





	烟

檀健次在片场兜了一大圈，才找到肖顺尧。这个连续NG20多次的男人躲在道具帐篷里抽烟，腿上放着剧本。

“尧哥，你可真找了个好地儿逍遥快活啊。”檀健次背着手老大爷似的踱进篷里，磨磨蹭蹭挪到肖顺尧身边。  
“嗯。”肖顺尧头也没抬，继续抽他的烟，琢磨他的剧本。

“尧哥！”檀健次蹲在肖顺尧面前脚都蹲麻了也不见他回应自己，便直接抽走了他膝上的剧本。  
“怎么了？”肖顺尧这才抬头看对方，眼睛里带着少见的不耐烦。  
“没什么，来看看你，听说你心情不太好，兄弟嘛，要相互搀扶呀。”终于得到了回应的檀健次继续往肖顺尧身边挤，说道。  
“是互相扶持。”肖顺尧没好气的回了句嘴，带着些许薄荷凉意的烟味喷到檀健次脸上。  
“是扶持，是扶持……”檀健次笑着说，“你一直呆在这里不闷嘛，出去走走吧没准还能悟出点什么呢！”  
“没事，不闷。”肖顺尧抢回剧本，翻到那页继打算继续看。  
肖顺尧这个人看起来性子洒脱，实际上也轴得很，犯起病来比赵泳鑫还难搞。

“不想出去，难道想在里面干点什么？”檀健次咬着下唇看着眼前的人，葡萄似的眼珠子泛着星光，似真而似假的诱惑。  
肖顺尧抬眼，卷起剧本拍了拍檀健次的脑袋，“你想干嘛？”  
“想干嘛？想这样。”檀健次笑着顺势吻上去，眉眼弯起，一派顽秀娇气。

 

檀健次的舌顶开肖顺尧的嘴唇，滑入口腔，卷起一簇欲望之火。  
两人的身体不由自主地互相纠缠，这么多年的相处，他们早就把对方身体上的敏感点摸地一清二楚。

一吻结束，唇舌恋恋不舍地分开，缠绵的情丝低低垂下，消失在昏黄的光线里。

一双宽厚的手罩上檀健次的腰侧，沿着曲线往下，向里摸去，握住挺翘的臀肉。  
“尧哥尧哥，这次我来吧！我明天还有马戏呢。”檀健次急忙握住肖顺尧的腕子，拦住了肖顺尧动作的继续，讨饶道。  
肖顺尧听罢，笑着看向檀健次，拧腰一个翻身把檀健次压在身下，臀尖正好悬在檀健次腰胯上方。  
“我怀疑，你这就是不怀好意。”  
为了角色肖顺尧特地留了长发，额角没有被束起的一缕卷卷地旋下，悬在檀健次眼瞳上方。  
檀健次没有否认也没有同意，他手指绕着那缕卷发牵引肖顺尧俯身下来，开始了一个新的吻。

 

肖顺尧骑在檀健次身上，扭着自己的腰胯操着自己。他低垂着眼角飞红的眉眼，蹙眉，嘴里咬着那支才燃到一半的烟。  
“哥，亲亲我呗。”檀健次伸手想去夺肖顺尧嘴里的烟，他在做爱的时候总喜欢接吻，喜欢粘着对方，和个奶娃娃似的。  
肖顺尧就不，他偏过头不让檀健次得逞，不小心落下一撮的烟灰落，滚烫烙在檀健次袒露的胸口。  
檀健次立马就红了眼眶，委屈巴巴的看着肖顺尧。  
肖顺尧犟不过他，俯身吻了吻他的唇，又吻了吻被烟灰烫到的地方：

“疼吗？”  
“疼啊，不过尧哥亲亲就不疼了。”檀健次拦着肖顺尧的脖子，压下他的身体，心满意足的吻到了那双水色的嘴唇。


End file.
